A number of toys include a string or rope, including the yo-yo, the lasso, and sliding bob toys such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. RE34,208 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,863. The toy described in U.S. Pat. No. RE34,208 has three centrally-bored bobs on a string, with the string passing through the bores in the bobs and the bobs being constrained to the string. The toy described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,863 has two centrally-bored bobs on a string, with the string passing through the bores in the bobs and the bobs being constrained to the string. Furthermore, a new category of yo-yo play called “5A” has arisen where a mass is attached at the end of the string opposite the rotateable slotted disc.
For each of the above-mentioned toys, different types of motions and maneuvers are possible due to their differing geometries. As is apparent from the many videos of these toys posted on the Internet, these simple geometries allow an incredibly wide variety of motions and maneuvers to be performed. Furthermore, simple differences in the geometries allow considerably different types of motions and maneuvers to be performed, while often also providing some overlap in the motions and maneuvers that can be performed.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a skill toy having a string or rope or sheet of fabric and handles affixed to, tethered to or slideable along the string or rope.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a skill toy allowing new types of motions and maneuvers to be performed.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and will be apparent from the description or may be learned from the practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the claims.